The Meek Heart
by jadestone45
Summary: A Jamie one-shot. With him being nice...HIM...this is intended for girls.


TheMeekHeart A Jamie One-shot

Halfbrero!

"You wanna make something of it?!"

"I already have!"

"Bring it on!"

You watched the quarrelling go back and forth. Dan had picked a fight with Jamie again, and the same old thing happens. As you watched the tanned boy tackle the purple haired one to the ground, you couldn't help but notice how weak Jamie was. He couldn't even handle the turkey-boy.

"Jamie, you weakling! Fight like a man!" You shouted at him.

"You think you could fight better?!" He shouted back, his purple hair falling over his face. You tried to suppress a giggle as you saw Dan behind him, making odd faces. Jamie spun around, to only be tackled to the ground again. You cheered wildly, when suddenly Henry came by.

"What are you three doing?! Stop that right now!" He shouted at you, and all three of you stood up. Dan attempted to poke Jamie in the ear, but Henry glared at him. "Don't be so immature, or I'll get the mayor to punish all three of you…"

After he walked off, Dan put his arm around Jamie, dragging him into a noogie. "Wanna piece of me, huh? Huh?!" Jamie started to shout, losing the air in his lungs.

"Uh…Dan…Dan, I would stop that…" You started to say. Dan ignored you and continued to strangle Jamie. Jamie started to gasp for air and claw at nothing. "Dan!"

Dan dropped Jamie, who immediately fell to the ground, coughing. You ran over and started to pat him on the back, but he fainted. Dan had fled, and no one else was around. _Oh gosh, don't die…don't die! _You started to give him CPR. It only took one try, after breathing into his mouth; he coughed a few times and sat up.

"Wh…What happened…?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I just saved your life…"

"YOU KISSED HIM!" You two both spun around to see Joe standing there pointing at you, and Kurt with a wide-eyed expression. You two happened to be in a slightly awkward position too; you leaning over Jamie slightly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

You blushed and backed away quickly. Jamie, of course, seemed unfazed by this. Joe laughed at you guys, as Kurt told a passing by Ann.

Great, no the whole village would know the un-truth…the lie…

You were out in your yard, hoeing the ground. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. You leaned against your hoe and sighed. Since that morning, you had been hearing all the rumors.

" and Jamie are an item!"

" and Jamie are married!"

" and Jamie have three kids, and are going to move away somewhere secret!"

Yep, you had heard it all. Only, you knew none of it was true. You were just trying to help him out. If you hadn't, he would have died. You sighed again and began to hoe.

"Hey, ! Where's your boyfriend, eh?" You glared up at the passing Dan. He leaned against your fence, grinning like an idiot as usual.

"Dan, would you leave me alone…Me and Jamie aren't going out…" You said annoyed.

"Oh really…?" He dragged out his words.

Confused, you walked over to where he was to see what was up. When you were about two feet away, you noticed that he was blushing and had a smug little grin on his face.

"Uh…Dan? Have you been drinking again…?"

"Maaaybe I have…Maaaybe I haven't…" His breath stank of wine. He swung his legs over the fence and walked over to you. "So you say you aren't with Jamie…?"

"Of…course not…" You said quietly, backing away slightly. Dan grinned and followed your step.

"Excellent…" He dragged out the word. Before you could move you were stuck in a kiss. Your face turned red and he smirked against your lips. Little did you and he know…

Suddenly Dan was tackled to the ground, and you were knocked away. You saw a quick flash of purple for the second that Dan was getting pinned to the ground. Jamie loomed over Dan, angrily glaring at him.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He hissed. You sat a few feet away, wiping the kiss off your lips. You watched as Dan ran off and Jamie glared after him. He took a deep breath and looked back at you.

"Are you okay, ?" He asked softly, kneeling next to you. You nodded slightly. Jamie gently brushed a few strands of hair back behind your ear. You blushed and turned away from him.

"…Look at me for a second…" Jamie whispered. You looked back at him slowly, and he gently placed his hand against your cheek. Your 

face turned a deep red. He slowly leaned forward and his lips touched yours lightly. You practically melted against him.

You really didn't think that Jamie liked you in that way. You had always picked on each other since you had arrived in the village a few years ago. But…this…this was different than anything you had ever experienced. It was magical, romantic, and passionate all in one simple kiss.

Jamie backed away and looked at you, as you sighed deeply. He smiled a little. "Did you like that…?"

You nodded. "I…loved it…like I love you…" He pulled you into a gentle hug. You cuddled up to his warm body and he rubbed your back lightly.

"I love you too, …"

And that was when the rumors became true. The end. Halfbrero. Go get eaten by the moose…


End file.
